jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazea Vos
Azazea Vos, priorly known as Azazea Silri of the Nightsister clan "The Nightspider Clan" of Dathomir. Dathomir was her home world where she was born and raised for the better part of her life. Azazea was a very unique female, she was a Kiffar and had the teachings of the Nightsisters making her a feirce and lethal opponent in combat. Biography Background Jiro's father was once a powerful Jedi Knight and Kiffu Guardian First-Class. He grew tired of the Jedi's new sentiment of Discuss and Do Nothing. So he went out into the universe on his own to cleanse the galaxy of the darkness ten years ago and hasn’t been heard from in eight years. Jiro believes him to still be alive somewhere. Jiro has learned to speak with objects through the Force, as of yet he has yet to find a new master to teach him the way of the Force. His father taught him how to use Psychometry and a few other force powers before he left. Because of his father's standing in the Kiffu Guardians, Jiro was taught the very basics of lightsaber combat, most instructors were weary of teaching him afraid he would become in patient like his father and disappear into the universe, or worse fall to the dark side. Jiro was never really all that powerful within the force but excelled at combat. Even with the minimal training he received through the combat masters he continued to become better with his sword and eventually earned the rank of Mastershade. This was the first time anyone of the Shale Clan had made such a rank. His specialty lies in intelligence and counterintelligence, making him a valued asset to the Guardians. Recently he has been promoted to the Second in command and Sheyf Initiate. Jiro is the last of his Clan and a bit less fortunate then most clan heirs. Jiro is often seen wearing clothes that are too big for him. This is because he was to a poor clan and most of his clothes were once his fathers. The sword he carries is a Jedi Katana given to him by his mother just before she died. The katana was supposed to be passed to the eldest daughter, but sadly Jiro was an only child. He now carries it with the intention to pass it to his eldest daughter one day. Jiro is unaware of that Taran Wanderer is actually his cousin from the Shale side. Jiro has been trained in the basics of Force theory and sword play by the Kiffar Guardians. He met his close friend Sintro Vos while in attendance. Sintro tends to attract trouble every where he goes and is sometime seen as over zealous about being a Kiffar Gaurdian. While on their last training mission the students were sent out into the deserts of Kiffu for survival training. While in the desert Jiro meditated to slow his need for food and traveled at night. In his meditation he felt the force in a way he had never done before. It was like a warm feeling like that of just after the first sip of fresh tea. Every evening when he broke trance he found himself looking at the same place in the night sky. After checking the astrocharts Jiro found out it was the Gevarno Loop. Now that Jiro is a Mastershade he now has time to dedicate to traveling to learn more about the Force and himself. Appearance Jiro is not exceptional in any way. Standing at 1.7 Meters, 85 Kilos average for a Kiffar. The one thing that does make him stand out is his Silver hair and milky white eyes with specs of red in them. He bears three facial tattoos, a common thing among Kiffar. On his jaw just after the curve on the right side are two claw mark-like tattoos and under his left eye is a large triangular tattoo that goes all the way back to his ear. He is in great physical shape and is very fast compared to others his age. He is often seen caring his mothers Jedi Katana, the last memento left to him. Weapons Weapons: *Jedi Katana *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol Armor: Jiro has an old set of brown Jedi robes that once belonged to his father. Since his arrival on Haruun Kal, he is now often seen wearing Jedi Battle Armor and his Jedi Katana at his belt. Force Powers Top Powers: *Sense *Telekineses *Battle Precognition *Force Weapon *Force Defense *Force Stealth *Psychometry Spaceship/Fleet Lambda-class T-4a shuttle - "Scáth" Ground Forces 25- Kiffu Guardians Accomplishments/Goals Accomplishments: *Second-in-Command of The Kiffu Guardians *Kiffu Guardian Mastershade *First Mastershade from the Shale Clan Goals: *To become a Jedi Sentinel *Have Children, atleast on boy to pass the clan name and a girl to pass the tattoo. Family Jiro's father is missing and his mother is dead. The only thing left of a family is Sintro Vos, his closest friend. *Cayden Shale(Father-MIA Direct Line of Shale Clan) *Caoimhe Vos(Mother-D. Relative twice removed from Vos Clan, has same tattoos as Jiro.) *Taran Wanderer(Shale Clan Cousin, Unknown) Storyline Jiro Shale was born on Kiffu, into the Shale Clan. Due to a series of single births of male children Jiro is now the last of his Clan. With his mother dead and his Father gone he has taken the title of Clan Leader though that means little as most of his clans money went into educating him in the way of the Force. Training As a child Jiro was trained by his father Cayden Shale in Combat and Force theory. He showed little talent for the Force with the exception of Pyschometry which the Shale line was particularly strong. At the age of 14 Jiro was considered a master of it. Due to this ability Jiro was unable to pursue the path of the Jedi for some time as he was pulled to do missions with the Kiffu Guardians often that required his talents. At the age of 10 he was accepted into the Kiffu Guardians as the youngest Private in 100 years. at the age of 11 he was advanced to Third-Class, Second-Class at 14, and First-Class at 18. Jiro patiently waited until he was 23 and was called forward by the Sheyf after a particularly successful mission and was awarded the title of Mastershade. Since he has been working closely with Azazea Vos to reform and bring the Kiffu guardians into a place of respect through out the universe. OOC Jiro Shale is played by the same person as Rawr the Rancor, spotlighted on CUF Uncensored, and co-stars in the second season with Jedi Weapons Master Murdock Shan. Names: *Cayden- Gaelic name meaning "Spirit of battle" *Caoimhe- Gaelic name meaning "Gentle, graceful, beauty" *Jiro- Japanese name meaning "Second Son"(in reference to this being my second character)